howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Griselda the Grevious
|Source = Franchise}} Griselda the Grevious is a Warlord who hired Grimmel the Grisly to kill Hiccup and capture Toothless in order to continue their dragon poaching operations in order to conquer the world. Biography ''Hunt for Toothless After Hiccup and the Dragon Riders freed another batch of captured dragons, Chaghatai Khan, Ragnar the Rock, and Griselda decided to hire Grimmel the Grisly to hunt Toothless, the last Night Fury known in existence. They also offered him a female Light Fury to use as a bait for Toothless. The three Warlords and Grimmel then traveled to Berk, but found the island empty. Griselda questioned Grimmel how Toothless could escape him once again, to which the latter revealed he discovered the route the Berkians have taken and the four hunters sailed after them. Soon after Grimmel's tower was attacked by the Dragon Riders, Chaghatai, Ragnar, Griselda, and Grimmel planned their next move. They were continuously disrupted by Ruffnut Thorston, so Griselda suggested feeding Ruffnut to the Deathgrippers. They eventually decided to release her and follow her to New Berk. There, Grimmel managed to capture both Toothless and the Light Fury and brought them back to the Warlords. However, the Dragon Riders came to rescue their dragons, and began fighting the Warlords and the other Trappers. Later during the battle, Gobber the Belch, Valka, and Eret were brought by their dragons and were directly confronted by the Warlords. Gobber apologized for being late, but Chaghatai tells them that they were on time. When Astrid Hofferson made two ships collide, Griselda and Chaghatai fell into a cage, which closed and locked by itself. After the battle ended, both Warlords were freed from the cage. It is unknown if they continued to hunt dragons afterwards or not. Physical Appearance Griselda is a tall and slender woman. She wears a sleeveless dress in chainmail, pants, and boots. Around her waist, she wears a kama and a belt with a sword's scabbard attached to it. Griselda wears two metal bracelets, both of which cover both lower arms. Her helmet is decorated with a pair of small horns or fangs and a pair of antler-like ornaments, which resemble the horns of a Crimson Goregutter, only much smaller, while a front piece on the helmet protects Griselda's nose. The helmet itself mostly covers the upper half of her head, yet a large leather hangs down to the shoulders, offering some protection to Griselda's ears, cheeks, and neck. It also covers her hair, leaving her hair color unknown. Finally, Griselda wears a long, slender cape made out of fur. Personality Griselda appears to be the most impatient and the most aggressive of the three Warlords, as she does not tolerate Ragnar's playfulness and wants Grimmel to capture Toothless as soon as possible. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Dragon Hunting:' It is assumed that Griselda is an expert dragon poacher, since her rank is among the Warlords, the best dragon trappers. Fighting: Griselda is a very skilled fighter, for she is able to hold her own against powerful opponents such as Gobber, Eret, and Valka. Relationships Grimmel the Grisly Griselda is aware of Grimmel's reputation as a Night Fury killer. At the same time, however, her straightforward personality tends to clash with Grimmel's desire to savor the thrill of the hunt. Griselda has no patience with Grimmel's elaborate tactics of confusing his enemy and drawing them out. She also doesn't fear Grimmel, despite his reputation or his Deathgrippers, at one point having been ready to draw her sword on him, her hands already on her scabbard and her sword's hilt. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Griselda considers Hiccup a nuisance to say the very least. His missions to liberate the dragons clash with her own objectives as a Warlord. The nuisance is furthermore increased by the fact that Hiccup rides a Night Fury. Appearances Trivia *Griselda is the shortest of the three Warlords. *Griselda's style of clothing confirms she is of Slavic origin. *Due to limited time, Griselda has Valka's body model, but with a new face and outfit. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Minor Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Group Leaders